The Flame Queen and Her Beast
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: Fem!Johnny has had enough of dealing with the things that the team keep piling onto her shoulders. She decides to leave and take up an offer from an old suit wearing government angent that the FF was sent when they started off. Will she finally find a home, or will she be sent back to being the teams whipping boy (girl, actually).
1. Enough is Enough

**The plot bunny that has clamped onto my brain, and is taking up the space not used for school. For my other stories, I never will give up on my stories, there is a list on my profile saying which ones are on hiatus untill I can continue or can start rewriting them. The ones not on that list will be ones that I will try to update.**

**These are the things that are taking up my time at the moment: SCHOOL, my rangers group, trying to get a passport, getting ready for a trip to europe next summer, trying to find a job, dealing with orthodontist appointments every 8 weeks (braceface now *thumbs up*), trying to decide what to do with my future, and trying to sleep with all that going on. Anyone who wants to flame because of time between chapters, choose one and yell about that before you choose to flame.**

**Well, story info now. Thankyou for listening to my speal, I think that's the word. This is a Fem!Human Torch/Bruce Banner fanfic. Yay, mind giving me a crack pairing that plagues my mind. You no like, you leave, NOW. For those who want to contiue have at it.**

Chapter 1: Enough is Enough

Josie (Josephine) Storm had finally had enough. From being the only one who actually wanted to keep her powers, when all three of the others wanted to be normal again (she got where Ben was coming from, he had a very good reason) until they saved the day and all that jazz, all the way to being the whipping boy(girl, but that's not the point) when everything went wrong on a very bad day. Okay that first thing was strike one and the last thing was strike seven. She gave them four extra strikes for God's sakes, she was allowed to finally have enough. Though having your own flesh and blood, your god dam sister, believe the paparazzi over her had been the major catalyst of her decision.

She pretended that she was heading to bed early, and no one saw anything suspicious about that. Once she had closed the door behind, she locked it. She quickly grabbed two duffle bags from her closet, and dumped their original contents on the bed. She grabbed clothes, anything she couldn't live without, and the essentials (hairbrush, toothbrush, womanly products etc.) and stuffed both of the bags. After packing, and looking around, she found that she had a lot of things she didn't need. Looking at her dresser she saw the business card she had found and put their earlier, and grabbed it. She took her phone from her pocket and quickly disabled the GPS (drunk booty calls with no sex can teach you a thing or two). She then quietly headed over to and unlocked her bedroom door.

She headed towards the room where the kept their suits. She grabbed the four that were hers and shoved them into one of the Duffles. Who she was headed to could probably use it, she really didn't give a hoot if Reed didn't want to share (the suits formula would have helped with the hulk pants conundrum a long time ago). She made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button and let ride to the parking garage give her time to collect herself because flaming on in the elevator would only hinder her leaving.

Once the doors opened she headed towards the car she drove usually, her red Pontiac Firebird. This was the car her father had let her fix when she was sixteen and wanted a car, it was to show how much she truly wanted a car. This was the one she drove to not be seen from the paparazzi and not pick up any of her nightlies. She pulled the keys from her pocket and started the ignition after throwing her bags in the back. She pulled out of the garage, and headed out onto the streets of New York.

**Wow, author's note almost as long as the chapter. High five to me. Okay ramble is done.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	2. Is that offer still open, agent?

**Chapter Two. Yay.**

Chapter 2: Is that offer still open, agent?

Josie decided to head towards the cafe she liked to frequent since it was out of the way, but had drinkable coffee. Being close enough to see Ironman fly by on a calmer situation, was a perk (she was a fan). She pulled into a parking spot across the street, she made sure that her car was locked up enough for New York before heading over.

"Hey, your back. The usual Josie", asked Beth the waitress, the only one who allowed Josie to run in and jump the counter to escape a more "enthused" fan.

"Add a chocolate muffin, I need some comfort food", Josie replied with a wink heading over to her usual seat by the window (easy exit, less damages).

She only had to wait a few minutes before Beth came back with her muffin and cinnamon mocha latte. Semi-sweet with a kick of heat, just like her she had said when she first ordered at this place.

"You think I can use the phone in the back, my batteries dead", Josie asked, since it was only a small lie, and was a common occurrence.

Once she got a nod, she headed around the counter, making sure to keep an eye on her table as she pulled out the business card and dialed the number. She started fidgeting with the cord when it started to ring, and sighed when she heard the sound of a phone being answered.

"How did you get this number", the voice on the end questioned.

"You gave it to me on a business card about three years ago. This is Josie Storm by the way. I thought we could talk about what I should do since I recently quit my team. Meet at the cafe on Malcolm St. If you don't have anything for me, this is your heads up. Just so you know the decision on not being on the SHIELD contact list was only agreed to by three of the four. See you soon, hopefully." She replied, and hung up after finishing, and hearing a muffled swear.

She headed back to her table and took a sip of her drink. She starting eating her muffin and letting her thoughts wander. She was snapped back when she saw that she had finished her muffin. She started on her latte, just as the man she was waiting for walked in and slide into the chair in front of her.

" ", Agent Coulson greeted in a slightly warmer version of his usual tone.

"Phil", she returned with a smile.

It wasn't a very well known fact, but they had grown closer in the month he was trying to convince the four to coordinate with SHIELD. He was like a second father to her, since he was the only one who saw past the front she had put up when she had hit twenty. He also knew that she had Hyperkinetic Disorder, which was the reason that she never could stay on one activity for long, and was the cause of what her team saw as recklessness.

"I left the Four. I just can't take it anymore. I can't be there when I know the can change their attitudes in a blink.", she answered to the look he gave her.

He nodded and grabbed the hand she had placed on the table and gave it a squeeze.

"That's not what you called me about though, not the whole off it at the least", he said, his voice warming even more.

"I called you because you are the parent I never had. My parents couldn't even care after Sue went to college, and my HD caused me to be to hard to handle. Right now I need a place to clear my head and be me. I need a father to guide me. I need a home Phil, and at the moment, your the closest thing I've got." she replied, trying to hold back tears.

Phil squeezed her hand again and pulled out his phone. He sent off a text. He raised an eyebrow at her. She pulled out her own phone at the unanswered question, and mouthed destroyed GPS, didn't want to risk though. He nodded.

"Did you drive", he asked.

She nodded.

"Pay for your things, I'll lead you but your coming to stay with me. You have put enough on your shoulders and it's time the Fantastic Four realize which of them was truly the fantastic one." he murmured, and waited until she payed and grabbed her drink to walk her to the door.

Josie waved to Beth as they left. Phil walked her to her car, already knowing it was the one she had chosen to drive.

She strapped herself in and started up the car. Phil got into his car (Lola is a goddess, she will never see the New York streets), and blinked his lights. She followed him.

After a thirty minute drive, she parked into an underground parking lot. She grabbed her bags, and locked her Firebird well she headed towards Phil. He grabbed one of her Duffles from her, and put an arm around her shoulder. She didn't protest, since she was dead on her feet and they both knew it. Phil guided her towards the elevator, and they entered when the doors opened.

**The Disorder is an actual thing. It involves people notbeing able to concentrate on one task for long periods of time. Mostof the things johnny does involve thinking of multiple things or doing multiple thing,so there is that. The second thing is that it causes unintetional recklessness. That is Johnny to a T. **

**The Coulson thing. Josie like her male real life counterpart, most likely is putting on an act. Coulson deals with Fury, Clint, and Natasha, aka people with shitty lives, that he has gotten to take care of. Him being a father figure to Josie is a no brianer. **


End file.
